Silent Curses
by Mrs. A Dale
Summary: A mysterious visiter comes to Nottingham, surprising the villagers instantly. With her overwhelming beauty collided with her boyish ways, she takes a shine to an ordinary but extraordinary ex-outlaw. Allan/OC During Series 2, but doesn't go along with it
1. We have a visitor!

**A/N; Okay, so my first proper fanfic on . Hopefully it won't be that bad. Now some little warnings, **

**1) I have never done much about Medieval times in history at school at all. The only thing I remember ever doing is about the castles so some things might be a little historically inaccurate so I apologise beforehand for that. Anything in the story will just be memory from watching Robin Hood and coming on within the next few weeks is Merlin which is quite close to the late 12th century. I will do some research now and then to keep myself on the right track but if you think something needs pointing out, please don't be afraid to!**

**2) I am now in Year 10 at school, so GCSE year. Therefore I won't be able to update very often due to coarsework preperation, homework, researching, etc.**

**3) Now, my best subject at school is English, therefore I'm not overly bad at it! But I'm still learning and I ****will**** make mistakes, quite a lot probably seeing as I'm always making stupid little mistakes now and then. Please please PLEASE review with critcism. Obviously, I would love good reviews, but good critcism (and not random babble about how rubbish I may be!) will help me to get better.**

**Right, I talk too much xD Please enjoy. I don't quite know where I'm going with this story but hopefully it won't be boring and bad.**

**Here it goes then!**

Chapter I

"We have a visiter!"

His eye's glistened ever so slightly in the frantic strike of lightening he stared out at in the dark, looming clouds staring down upon the whole shire. In those small, blue orbs as eyes though, it was clear the darkness, almost as haunting as the sky above, that swam in those pupils, bringing forth the real Guy of Gisborne that he tried to hide from the rest of the world. There was always something behind those eyes that he tried to keep hidden. But there would always be someone who came along and tried to look deep within, pulling out the 'goodness' that they thought were concealed inside. He scoffed at that thought. His soul was like the deepest, darkest pits of hell. How could there possibly be any good within that? '_But she'll always try, that's just Marian.'_ It seemed whenever he fell into this solemn mood, his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried, always came down to her. He supposed it always would in the end, even if the Sheriff continued to pester him with that one single word. The word he never wanted to hear again. Leper. No, Marian was not a leper. Even the word brought goosebumps onto his ashen skin. He never wanted that name to be associated with his life again. Not after what happened with his father. Who in their right mind would want to be reminded of such a day?

He wanted to push himself off the wooden stool that was making his limbs go numb. He wanted to go back to Locksley and back to his warm, almost comfortable, bed. He never slept that much but at least back at his manor he would be comfortable. He had been made to stay at the castle though. A special guest was arriving at any moment and the Sheriff wanted him to be there, to great this guest and make sure they were happy with their accommodation. He simply sighed and complied with his orders, silently cursing himself for agreeing. Why couldn't he have used Allan instead? It was what he was for after all. Someone to do the dirty work instead of Guy doing it all the time.  
_"I need someone I can, surprisingly, rely on. Until we know for sure that pretty boy isn't just twisting you around his little finger like the puppet you are, then can I really put all my trust in him after a couple of weeks? A clue: no!"_ The sheriff had replied when questioned about Allan taking his place, pronouncing the word 'no' over a long time to stress the answer, as though it was already obvious in the first place.

Guy clenched his right fist into a ball, unclenching it after a couple of seconds to flex the bones in his hand. He wasn't even looking out for this mysterious guest anymore. Simply staring out into the early morning sky as the lightening died away from Nottinghamshire and the first light of day was very slowly coming through. He let the right arm that was resting on the bedside table lift from the wood and lean his elbow on there instead, his now clenched fist fitting against the side of his head as he let out a sigh.

***  
Her head rested against the side of the carriage, her eyes casting out along the forest path. She wished she had got here a little later. When the rain had died away and people would be starting to awaken for the start of a new day. After All, wouldn't that be when the infamous outlaw of Sherwood Forest was up and about on his daily ambushes? She was actually excited about meeting him, especially when he was, apparently, fighting so well for the cause of King Richard himself. Her driver was very insistent on letting both Her Majesty and the horses rest during some of the nights though, the journey to Nottingham shortening because of it, arriving in the very early hours of the morning instead of late afternoon that very day. She sighed deeply, raising her chest high to do so as the frosty chill of the air hit her lung icily as she inhaled once again. Her crystal, blue eyes swiftly moved to look straight ahead of her. Hers' resting upon the dark, hazel one's of her maidservant, Adelaide.  
"Are you feeling unwell?" Her soft, angelic voice low in tone, not needing to raise it as there heads were a mere metre or so away in the small, cramped space between them.  
"Of coarse not Your Highness." She replied, a petite smile carving her thin lips, the fake look of it only being given away when she looked down and away from her Mistress's face; the most obvious give-a-way.  
"You know, Adelaide, after all these years you should know better," she started, leaning forward a little as she reached forward her left head, gently touching the tip of her friend's chin to lift upwards, their foreign-like eye's meeting once again, "You cannot lie to me."  
A small flicker of fear crept into the eyes of the younger maid for a small second, leaving just as quick as it had made it's appearance, but not quick enough for the older woman to notice. "What is the matter?" She asked, concern straining her voice. Adelaide kept her eyes on her Mistress, almost in terror of being told off for looking away if she did.  
"Nothing, milady. Honestly. It is cold, dark and we do not know of the people we are visiting. I am just a little wary that is all, milady. For your welfare of coarse, your Highness." She replied, a little too quickly for her Highness' liking. Still, giving up, she leaned back and away from the servant, sighing in slight annoyance. Why, after so many years of getting her to trust me so, does she still seem to fear me when I am putting her best interest's at heart? The twenty year old young woman thought to herself.  
All thoughts of Adelaide subsided instantly as her eyes cast a glance outside of the coach, the bumps of the previously cobbled path smoothing for a moment as the wooden wheels rolled against the slosh pots of mud in the forest ground as the driver came to a halt.  
"We're 'ere, you're 'ighness." The gruffly, thirty-odd year old man shouted from the front of the carriage to the guest inside. She stuck her head out of the small hole and towards the man, a look of slight impatience growing on her facial expression.  
"What was your name kind sir?" She asked, her lips growing to a grin very quickly to hide the annoyance, making the older man swallow the lump in his throat, fear rising in him. She was a powerful woman that could send a man to the chopping block in a click of her finger's, anyone who had the smallest bit of common sense would be careful around her, and this man now feared for his life.  
"Er.. W-Walter..." he straightened himself up on the seat, clearing his throat to seem a little more in control of himself, as if trying to show that he had nothing to fear.  
"It's Walter Rolfe, your Highness." He ended with a small nod to the woman.  
"Well, Walter Rolfe..." Her smile shrunk drastically, her eyes widening as she gritted her teeth in agitation, "Get a move on!" Her voice rose angrily as she stumped back into her feet, the sound of the shaken man whipping at his two horses to hurry on towards the entrance of the castle.  
"He's just nervous." Adelaide's quiet, nearly silent voice rose above the small growls of the woman opposite her. Adelaide looked up to meet the woman with one eyebrow rose and a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lip, her other eyebrow slowly lifting as she gave a small nod swiftly as if to tell her to continue. "Forgive me, all I meant was that it's not every day that he gets to assist and take-" she was interrupted suddenly with a hand raised to stop her, a look of understanding on the older woman.  
"Yes I understand. He must surely know though, that after just under a week of travelling here, I would like a nice hot bath, a warm room to sleep in and grand food to fill me up? I am only human after all." She replied rather gruffly, not meaning it to come out as half heartedly as it did. "I apologise." She muttered, averting her eyes outside once again as the carriage finally came to a stop once again.

The sudden banging of his chamber door unexpectedly brought him out of the daydream that was overtaking him. He growled, leaving his stool immediately to pace his three steps across the room and to the thick, wooden plank of a door. Swinging it roughly open, his gaze hardened at the sight of his manservant. Well that was the least expected from Allan A Dale anyway.  
"Sheriff's sent me up 'ere to tell ya the guest's arrived." He said, stifling a yawn on the way. He already knew by now that by getting to the point, he didn't get a cuff round the ear for wasting Guy of Gisborne's time, even if he did try to annoy his master every now and then. This morning he couldn't do with it though. He just wanted to go back to bed and have the well earned rest he thought he deserved.  
"Right, with me now. If I'm having to go through with this disturbance for the Sheriff, you are most definitely not going to get away with it." Guy groaned, grabbing the leather jacket that was tossed carelessly onto the end of his bed, quickly placing it on and buckling it up as he stepped out the room to shut the door behind him.  
"But-"  
"No but's Allan. You do as I say, understand?" The glare that was being shot from Guy was something Allan knew not to disagree with.  
"Well I suppose.." He muttered, he wasn't going to give the direct answer of 'Yes Sir', not even to Guy.  
"Good. Hurry up." He added quickly, taking long strides to get down the swirling staircase of the castle and onto the ground floor below, making Allan have to take extra quick strides, his slighter smaller legs not being able to keep up with the other mans' taller one's.

Walter hurriedly jumped down from the front of the carriage, not wanting to make the same mistake of angering the woman he had done so previously again. Opening the door of the carriage, the first woman who came out was wearing a plain, brown servant's dress. Her hair was practically tied up in a bun, a couple of strands of blond, almost white, hair cascading down the front of her face, the index finger of her right hand quickly reapplying them behind each ear.  
She stepped down and to the opposite side of the door to Walter, shooting him a soft smile as if to show that the woman still inside was at least in a more pleasant mood than she was before. Walter gave a small smile of relief back to Adelaide, their heads turning suddenly to the sound of two, large, brown, oak doors opening to reveal a small, grey hair and beardy old man. Both their eye's cast to the tall, leather clad man that kept an emotionless look to his face, as if a look of emotion would shatter him in two. The other look was given to the man stood uncomfortably next him, his hands behind his back and his head held down ever so slightly. His eyes were cast upon the carriage though, intrigue and curiousness overshadowing the feeling of unbelonging.  
All heads swung up to the carriage door instantly as the woman the Sheriff had impatiently, but excitedly, been waiting for finally made an appearance. Her chestnut brown curls were the first that caught the attention of the men standing on the platform at the top of the steps, her bright, ice blue eyes being the second. Her burnishing, red cloak hung elegantly over her shoulders, illuminating the leaf green, low cut dress, accentuating her curves, drawing eyes to her once again.  
She stepped down, hands placed automatically on her hips at the looks of the men she was now facing. She turned to her right, nudging Adelaide in the ribs softly to get her attention. She nodded her head towards the three men at the castle, indicating for her to speak to them.  
Clearing her throat, the eyes of the men now shot glares towards her, Adelaide's eyes quickly looking away as she spoke.  
"Her Highness, Princess Joanna of England."


	2. Yes! I know who she is!

**Okay, Chapter II now. This is written instantly, carrying on, after Chapter I.**

**Hope you enjoy (:**

**A big thank you to xxCee-Gisborne-Cullenxx for beta-ing this, by the way. She was a real help plus she write's brilliant stories. Check them out :-D**

Chapter II

"Yes. I know who she is!"

Adelaide's voice rose slightly, making sure her Mistress was known for all three men to clearly hear, although even with small, quiet voice she would of been heard in the echoing silence. Only a few odd early morning people had risen from their houses, seeing what all the commotion of a carriage riding down the cobbled streets of Nottingham was about

"Yes. I know who she is. The whole of the England know who on God's earth she is, woman!" The Sheriff kept his voice neutral, having to grit his teeth to stop himself from shouting at the woman for stating the obvious.

"I expect you to treat my servant with just as much respect as you do myself, Sheriff Vaisey. She is my friend, and a very loyal one at that. Now, may I be shown to my room's before I end up freezing to the spot in such horrid weather?" Joanna sighed deeply, white mist exhaling from her mouth in the harsh coldness of the air.

"Right! Yes, of course. Can't have the niece of King Richard himself dieing on my doorstep now can we? No, right, Gisborne show the lovely woman to her room. Chop chop now." A grin was constantly plastered across his face as Joanna studied it, making her grimace inside. _'Greedy, self obsessed, sarcastic, sadistic sod!'_ She thought silently, such words being sounded aloud by a woman of such noble birth would of brought sudden shock to the people about her.

* * *

"So...?" Guy's shoulder's were trying their best to sag down with the exhaustion, his stubbornness preventing them from doing so. He looked to his right hand side, observing Allan holding a large basket filled full of fresh fruit and bread rolls and let a gentle smirk quickly crease into the corner of his mouth.

"So wha'?" He asked, catching his master's smirk as said man looked away instantly from Allan. "Oh, I'm glad you're gettin' some pleasure out of this. How far up does she want to stay in this castle? 'Tis not like it's her own!" He grumbled, suddenly frowning at the exasperated groan he received in reply. "How come you're so worn out!? 'aven't done nothing but walk around, you haven't!"

"I've had to listen to your constant whining Allan A Dale now can you please, for the love of God, _shut_ _up!_" His awfully calm tone sent shivers to run down Allan's spine, his mouth about to open to retort but shut it again, taking the warning he had just been given. "I meant, what do you think of Princess Joanna so far?" He got to the point straight away, curious as to the what his man was thinking of her.

"Don't know her yet do I?" He answered simply, causing a low rumble from Guy. He had at least expected more from the man whom he thought could have talked for the whole of England most of the time.

Climbing up the last couple of steps to the top level of the castle, both master and servant let out a long, relieved sigh as they reached the top.

"Which one she in then?" Allan asked slowly, taking in a couple of deep breaths before looking to his left. "Eh wait up!" He exclaimed, watching the leather clad form walk away from him, obviously in the direction of Her Highness' room.

* * *

Joanna sat at the oak vanity, just next to the medium sized, arched window. She had asked for it to be moved from directly underneath the window, wanting to be able to stand in front and look out of the window for any much needed fresh air.

She enjoyed to travel to the more country parts of England. London was always constantly busy, no one ever stopping to take a breath for they had too much work to get done within the day. No, Nottingham was not as bad as London: much more peaceful, almost tranquil. The one thing that bothered her were the peasants though. She had taken a very sly moment to take a look at the retreating forms of the villagers when she had arrived an hour or so ago. They looked... wary of her. She didn't want that. Wherever she went, she wanted to be able to be liked, loved even.

_'I'm starting to sound like Uncle John..'_ She scoffed at the thought, her head looking into the mirror to watch Adelaide behind her, trying to brush the many knots from her hair that she had carried on the journey to Nottingham.

"What do you think of Nottingham so far then Adelaide?" Joanna asked carefully. She knew she wouldn't get much of a reply, Adelaide wasn't a person to engage in conversation unlike Joanna herself, but she had learned that if she started with simple question's, she could work her way along in a reasonable conversation with her, and get out the much needed information she wanted to hear.

"It is nice, your Highness. Very nice. And I think the villagers will be quite up to your expectations, my Lady." Adelaide kept her small, hazel eyes cast upon the brunette locks of her Mistress' hair.

"And... what do you think the villager's will be like then?" Joanna sat up a little straighter on the wooden stool, feeling the last bit of hair fall gracefully onto her shoulder's and the wooden hairbrush placed silently onto the vanity.

"Kind. Generous. I think they will like you a lot, your Highness." She quickly set to work on flattening down the small, unnoticeable creases on the dark, navy blue dress she had changed into on her arrival and after the bath she had ordered instantly on getting into the room.

"Really?" Joanna suddenly blurted out quizzically, raising one eyebrow at the same time. She had her doubts. Doubts she really did hope were wrong and misplaced.

"Well of course, your Highness!" Adelaide replied, her exaggerated and over-excited tone making her shake her head apologetically. "Forgive me, my Lady. But once they meet you, you will have no fear or any of them not liking you. You will be loved greatly by the villager's. You shall see, Your Highness." Adelaide's smile returned softly, Joanna's reflection mirroring the smile before her head turned swiftly in the direction of the knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Your Highness." Adelaide scurried quickly towards the door, opening it slowly to see two young men she recognised from her arrival. She quickly bowed at her recognition, a soft smile gracing her lips once again. "Sir Guy."

"We have brought supplement's for her Highness." Sir Guy gestured towards Allan on his left side, still heavily struggling with the large basket in his arms. Adelaide stifled a laugh as Joanna reached the door to witness the scene.

"Your Highness..." Sir Guy bowed neatly, shooting a look towards Allan who was deciding between being respectful and bowing before his Princess, risking dropping the basket in the process, or being disrespectful and just giving a bow of the head and keeping a tight hold of the basket, yet risking a very large thwack around the head by Guy once out of sight of her Highness later on.

Picking up on the uneasiness of the servant, Joanna gave out a short chuckle, Allan's eyes locking onto the culprit of the sudden expression.

"Please, come in quickly and place the basket down on the bedside table for I fear you will collapse with exhaustion otherwise." Joanna's mouth had now created a broad, yet attractive, grin as she gestured for Allan to walk over towards the table.

The clear sigh of relief from the servant was unmistakable as he rushed to put the basket down, turning to bow in front of Joanna without a second's thought.

"Sorry 'bout that." He managed to mumble through both relief and  
embarrassment. The sound of a very gruff yet mainly irritated grumble from the doorway caught everyone off-guard.

"Yes, please forgive his rudeness, Your Highness." He announced through gritted teeth.

"Oh do not go about yourself to apologise, Sir Guy. I think maybe he was worked a little too hard that is all. I probably should have thought about the many servants who needed to walk to and from their stations to myself before choosing the highest room in the castle. Forgive me." Joanna looked to Allan the whole time while speaking, even when addressing Sir Guy, witnessing the look of pure distress on the younger man, causing a small frown to crease Joanna's perfect brow.

"Well, do enjoy the remainder of the morning. Breakfast will be served shortly. I shall send a different someone to come and escort you to the dining hall then. Good day, your Highness." And with a careless bow to Joanna and a light huff of frustration Sir Guy, followed quickly by Allan A Dale, they left the room.

* * *

**Good? Not? Reviews would be nice people! x**


End file.
